1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a method for detecting signals by means of fuzzy-logic classification. Such methods are required in various technical fields for controlling complex systems. In addition to system analysis, the control of a complex system also involves signal analysis for the purpose of being able to draw conclusions for controlled intervention from knowledge of the signal. It is frequently the came that only selected signal parameters are not always adequate but that it should be possible to evaluate the signal waveshape in as complex a way as possible.
2. Description of the Related Art
It is known from U.S. Pat. No. 5,000,188 to classify blood pressure curves in order to determine a person's age. For this purpose, the blood pressure curve of a specific person is examined and compared with representative curves of specific age groups by determining a measure of correlation between the curves, as a result of which the curve which is most similar to the current curve of the test subject is determined from the set of reference curves. The age of the text subject is then deduced from the age of the reference group. Further classification methods for curves are not known.